


There is Only One

by stingerette1975



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Love, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mox feels helpless and responsible, Past Violence, RoMox-Freeform, Underage Drug Use, roman is sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingerette1975/pseuds/stingerette1975
Summary: Moxley left town after a deal went wrong and Roman took the fall for it. After receiving some bad news, he heads home....but at what cost? RoMox
Relationships: Antonio Cesaro/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	1. Mox gets bad news

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know there isn’t a lot of Ambreigns or RoMox stuff and I hope to be able to write more of it this year as well as finish up the ones I haven’t finished yet. But I want to do a one shot or two to hopefully bring my muse back up!

“I really miss him Sami,” Mox said as he pops another fry in his mouth. “I miss him so much. I can’t believe it’s been three years already since I last saw him before I up and left that rotten town.” 

“Why don’t you go back and visit him if you miss him that much?” Mox looked at him with raised eyebrows. “You've been talking about him for the past two months. Why not take a week off and go and visit him? See how he is doing?”

HIm and Sami were sitting at the booth at the diner, The Heartbreaker, having lunch on a nice and sunny Saturday. They both have been working non stop for the past three weeks on a project for a new recreation center that was funded by a guy that ran a graveyard outside of town named Taker. They didn’t question it as he had provided money for everything they needed. The center was coming along quite nicely and Taker told them and others to take a weekend off to relax and enjoy themselves. With Mox and Sami having some nice time off for a bit, they decided to get together and have a nice lunch without being rushed to go back to work. 

“I’ve thought about it, but I don’t know Sami, it’s been three years since I have been back there and I am not sure if I am even welcomed there after what went down.” Mox wiped his mouth and took a drink to wash down his lunch. 

Sami looked at him, kinda curious, “What happened? You never did say what went down,” he asked as he pushed his finished plate to the end of the table. Mox and Sami met when Mox first came to town about a year ago. He spotted Mox at a YMCA gym working out and liked what he saw. He knew Mox was the type of person he could hang out with with the rough exterior and even rougher interior. 

Mox looked at Sami with a glare that would have killed a bird. “None of your fucking business Sami. Just that shit went down because of me and something that will never be again. So just drop it.” Mox got up and went to pay for the food leaving Sami wide eyed. Mox was a lot of things, but opening up was not one of them. No one knew Mox other than what he wanted people to know. Sami knows that Mox doesn’t mean to be mean, but can’t help that whatever happened back home, played a big part of how he is now. 

Mox came back and sat down and finished up his drink. “Hey man, I am sorry, I was just trying to help”.

“Nah, I didn’t mean to go off on you Sami, just that he is a sensitive subject for me is all.”

“Well, all I am gonna say is maybe try to get in touch with him. You are gonna drive yourself crazy if you don’t.” he says as he finishes off his drink and wipes his mess up. “Otherwise, you are gonna regret it if you don’t”.

“Let’s get out of here and head to the lake,” Mox suggested as to change the subject. Sami took the hint and nodded as they both got up, waved bye to the staff and headed out of the diner.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mox walked through the door of his apartment after saying goodbye to Sami. They went to the lake for a few hours and had fun swimming and skipping rocks all while listening to the music from the blaring radio from Sami’s car. Once the sun started setting, it was time to head back as Mox had things he wanted to get done before going back to work in a couple of days. Both him and Sami headed back and dropped Mox off before heading home himself.

One thing is for sure, Sami was right. He needed to see HIM before it drove him to his early grave. The things that went down that fateful year was something that he would NEVER forget but it was something he WANTED to forget. He knows that he is responsible for what went down but he could never face it. Instead, he left like the coward he is and left him to take the blame for it. It was something that he really never got over. Up until the last year, he drifted all over the country until he came upon the small town that he is in today. He just needed to find himself and to let the past go. Once he came here, he found out that no one knew him and that he could make a decent living without his past creeping up on him. 

Problem was, for the last two months, it has.

And he didn’t know how to handle it. 

He tried to forget him. Tried to forget what happened to him. Tried to forget that he was the love of his life. Tried to forget that he was the only one that could ever trust and see himself with.

All that went away when he left him to pick up the pieces after setting him up to take the fall because he couldn’t face the fact that he screwed up. He knew in the back of his mind that he regretted the whole mess, but he just couldn’t find the time to go back and fix it.

_ Cause you’re a coward Mox….. _

He knew he needed to fix this. He knew that one day it was gonna come back and bite him. He knew that HE would come sneaking back in his mind.

_ I need to fix this….for him….for me…. _

“Sami is right,” he said to himself as he fixes dinner of mac and cheese, “I need to take a week off and go back home and see him….see how he is doing.”

_ Buzz...buzz… _ Mox’s phone was going off. He picks it up and smiles. 

**Seth: Hey bud! Thought I would text and say hi! Been a bit since I last heard from you!**

HIm and Seth go way back. They used to run around together in high school along with a few others...including HIM...which is how they met. He was with them when things went down but he wasn’t involved so they couldn’t pin anything on him. He kept in touch with him after he left until about a month ago. He misses him terribly which is why he was happy to hear from him. 

**Mox: Hey Seth! How’s it going bud! Still dating needlenose? LOL**

**Seth: HEY!! Don’t call HHH that! Besides, we broke up about three months ago….I am currently dating a nice guy named Cesaro.**

**Mox: Wow….you moved quickly! You and HHH were together for a long ass time! What happened?**

**Seth: I caught him cheating on me with Finn after work one night. Long story short, I kicked him out and told both him and Finn to go to hell. Met Cesaro while I was shopping for new clothes for Crossfit. Turns out he is into it as well and we just hit it off. Taking it slow though.**

**Mox: That’s good, you deserve happiness and I hope he is making that happen for you. HHH was a jerk anyways and you always deserved better. How are things back home? Miss you ya jerktroll!**

**Seth: I am happy for once and he treats me well. As for home, things are okay...for the most part. You should come down bro...miss you fuckhead.**

**Mox: I miss you too bro. But what is going on?**

**Seth: Not my place to say...but Mox, you should come down to visit. Might be good to see….him….and soon.**

Mox held his breath. This didn’t sound good. He takes a deep breath and sighs. He texts back….

**Mox: How is he? Is he okay?**

**Seth: I can’t tell you Mox. I can only tell you that you shouldn’t wait long. You need to make amends with him before it’s too late.**

**Mox: What is going on Seth? What can’t you tell me?**

**Seth: Mox….he’s dying…..Roman is dying.**

Mox just stared at the text….  _ He’s dying...Roman is dying….. _

For the first time since he left, as he dropped the phone, he fell to the floor and let out this scream before breaking down and letting out the emotions he has held in for three long years.


	2. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love for the first chapter! I know it’s been a bit, especially with our country in chaos at the moment… I hope this next chapter will give you a little break from reality for a bit. Love to you all!

Mox has been driving for the past six hours. He has about three more to go. After the text from Seth that Roman was dying, he spent that night just beside himself. He screamed. He yelled. He cried. He looked at pics he saved when he left of him and Roman. He ended up falling asleep that morning from a rough night. He ended up calling Taker to see if he could take a week off to tend to “family matters” back home. Taker quickly told him yes and that his job will be waiting for him when he gets back. He thanks Taker and started packing that day for the road trip that would change his life…..once again.

Mox decided to turn the radio on and listen to the music for a bit. His mind's been racing for the past day or two so he needed a little bit of escape. Once he found a station that would come in, the one song that he and Roman first danced to came on…..and a single tear started to fall…..

**_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._ **

**_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._ **

**_I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do_ **

**_I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning._ **

**_A reason for living. A deeper meaning_ **

**_I want to stand with you on a mountain._ **

**_I want to bathe with you in the sea._ **

**_I want to lay like this forever._ **

**_Until the sky falls down on me_ **

**_I want to stand with you on a mountain._ **

**_I want to bathe with you in the sea._ **

**_I want to lay like this forever._ **

**_Until the sky falls down on me_ **

**_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_ **

**_I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry_ **

**_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty._ **

**_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_ **

**_The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you….._ **

Tears kept falling as he hears the one song he hadn’t heard in a long time. He didn't’ know whether to laugh or cry at the fact that this could be a sign. He knows that he left Roman is such a bad place when shit went down. He hadn’t meant to do that, but he chickened out when he skipped town and let Roman take the fall. The last image of Roman he had is when a drug gang was shooting at the safe house and saw Roman screaming for his life in the doorway. He left him to defend himself as he ran out of town. He didn’t know for a few months whether Roman was alive or dead. 

He finally texted Seth one day to find out for sure. It took Seth calling him back and screaming at him for the next two hours about what a horrible boyfriend and friend he was to skip town when Roman needed him the most. All Mox could do was flinch at the words that Seth told him, “ _ You are a piece of shit Mox. Roman damn near died because you were too fucking scared to admit that you screwed up the drop and had Roman take the fall for you. He almost didn’t make it after being shot five times! I hope you never show your fucking ass here because I will damn near kill YOU if you do!” _

It took Seth a year before he would even talk to Mox again. But when Christmas rolled around, Mox got an unexpected text from him that simply read,  _ “Merry Christmas Mox. I hope you are well and happy.” _

Mox cried that night because he didn’t think he would be able to hear from him again. He ended up calling him the next day and both had a long and heartfelt talk about what happened. Seth admitted he didn’t hate Mox, but that he was angry that he left Roman with the scars that was to remind him how he almost didn’t make it. He also learned that Roman has finally forgiven him for what he did. He wanted to set him free of any burden of that day. He just wants him to be happy.

Now, three years later, Roman is dying, but Seth wouldn’t tell him why. Just told him to take a week off and come home to see him….what could be the last time too.

Mox just isn’t sure how to handle that either. He loves Roman. He will always love Roman. There has never been another man that could ever replace Roman. Seth was the one to introduce him to Roman during lunch one day…

_ Flashback _ :

_ “Hey Mox! Buddy! Want you to meet someone that just moved here! His name is Roman and he plays football! Say Hi!” _

_ Mox came to a complete stop when he saw Roman sitting next to Seth, Finn and Cesaro. Roman was hot looking with the long brown hair and a sleeve tattoo that set his heart on fire. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his life...until that day. _

_ “Yo! Mox! You there buddy?” _

_ Mox had to shake his head and set his tray down. “Yeah...Yeah, I here….sorry, uh….Hi, nice to meet you Roman” he replied as he offered his hand.  _

_ Roman smiles when he sees how adorable Mox looks when he takes him up on his offer for a handshake. “No problem man, nice to meet you too.” Mox insides could have melted at the smile he got from him. He knew he was hooked after that day.  _

_ They had been pretty much inseparable since…. _

“I am so sorry Roman,” Mox says as he fights back more tears falling down his face. “I should have stayed and protected you! WHY DIDN’T I STAY TO PROTECT YOU!” He hits the the steering wheel which almost caused him to lose control of his truck. He pulls over to the side of the road about an hour outside of his hometown and lays his head on the wheel. He cries again at the fact that he is losing Roman and he isn’t sure if he can save him this time. 

“I can’t lose you Roman, please, don’t leave me…..I know this sounds selfish, but please don’t leave, I need you to be here with me. I need you with me this time.” He sniffles and wipes his face as he tries to take a deep breath. If anything, he needs to be calm when he sees Roman. He needs to let him know that he is there for him this time. 

He be damned if he loses him again. 

He picks up his phone and sends a quick text to Seth that he is almost home and that he will stop by there first. Seth texts back that he will be waiting til he gets to town.

Mox then pulls back on the road and drives to a place that he didn't’ think he would come back to. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

45 minutes later, Mox pulls up to Seth’s house. He couldn’t believe that he still lived in his parent’s old house, but then again, he was happy that it was still his parent’s house. Seth’s parents moved to a retirement town about an hour over so they gave Seth the house to keep for his family. 

“Hey Mox!” Seth yelled as he came out of the house after hearing Mox in the driveway. Mox got out and he and Seth hugged for what seemed like an eternity. 

“Hey Seth…” he whispered as he squeezed him a little longer. “I missed you buddy.”

“I missed you too Mox, you shithead.” Mox chuckled as he lets Seth go and rubs his hair. 

“How was the drive?”

“Too long”.

“Time to think, I take it?”

“Yeah….is he okay Seth?”

“Come and see for yourself Mox…” Seth then lead him into the house and up the stairs. 

“Roman lives with you? What happened to his parents? His brother?” he asked in confusion. He could not figure out why Roman would be living with Seth and Cesaro. 

“Roman’s parents died in an auto accident that was caused by his brother’s drinking.” Mox eyes went wide at the news. “What?”

“Yeah, it was right after New Year’s two years ago. His parents were coming home from a party and so was Patrick. Just as they were turning onto the road to head home, he was as well and didn’t see them until he hit them from the side. Their mom died on impact and their dad died a few hours later at the hospital. Patrick survived and was found guilty on three charges. He is serving 15 to life in prison.”

Mox’s legs gave out so Seth rushed to catch him before he fell.

“Why didn’t you or him tell me?” He angrily asked as he looked at Seth as he was trying to stand up again. “Why didn’t you tell me this in the last two years?”

“Roman didn’t want to tell you because he wanted you to be happy wherever you were at. I didn’t tell him where you lived because he didn't want to know. He literally wanted to spare you the grief so he asked me not to tell you. I tried to convince him but he said no…”

Mox’s jaw strained at what Seth said. “Did he hate me that much? Be honest Seth before I see him.”

“No Mox, he doesn’t hate you. He never did. But when you left him, he didn't’ want anything to do with you for a long time. He didn’t hate you, but he didn’t want to acknowledge you either. He went into a deep depression over that. He blamed himself for what went down. I admit, I wanted to hurt you just as bad as you hurt him, but after a year, he decided to let that anger and hurt go and let you be free of him.”

Fighting back tears yet again, he asked one last question, “Did he find anyone else?”

Seth then looked at Seth, placed his hand on his shoulder, “No, he been single this whole time. He told me that no one will ever have his heart again. He didn’t date, he didn’t mingle, he stayed busy with his life alone….until he found out some bad news and I asked him to move in with me and Cesaro.

“Seth, what is he dying from?”

“You have to ask him….I am not allowed to tell you, he wants to tell you…..so go see him….please….”

Mox takes a deep breath and opens the door that is in front of him…..and when he does, his heart drops….

There, lies Roman with monitors hooked up to help him breath. Mox slowly walks in and he can’t hold it back anymore. He takes Roman’s hand, holds it up to his face, gently kisses it and starts crying.

“I’m so sorry Roman….I am so fucking sorry!” He holds Roman’s hand as he sits down next to him. “Roman, please don’t leave….please, open those beautiful eyes….please….”

Roman, upon hearing a voice, opens his eyes and slowly looks over at the red head that is sitting beside him…..

“Mox?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...let leave it here! Let me know what you think!


	3. The Admission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews and likes! Glad to see this story getting some attention! Now, without further ado, the emotional conversation between Roman and Mox!

“Mox? Is that really you?” Roman whispered as he opened his eyes and looked over at the one person who he never thought he would see again. It’s been three years since he last seen him. Three years since that fateful day that he has tried to forget. Three years since Mox left him to fend for himself against a gang that damn near took his life. 

All because they wanted to make some quick buck to leave together and start over. It was suppose to be the final drop that was gonna set them free. They had plans to move out of their rotten little town and start completely over. They had just graduated high school three weeks prior and made plans to spend the rest of their lives together. 

But that all came crashing down that night. The night that Roman almost died because Mox was too much of a coward to stand up to the gang that tried to rip them off . 

Mox looked over at the sound of Roman. That voice. The voice he hadn’t heard in three long years. The voice that still makes his insides turn to much. The voice that he misses every damn day. 

“Hey Ro…..” he replied back as he held onto Roman’s arm, “it’s me…”. He tries to fight back the tears as he sees the one man he loves more than anything in the world laying there looking so helpless. 

“What….what are you doing here?” Roman’s eyes tears up as well as seeing the man he loves in front of him. The man that left him for dead that night. The man he thought he would never see again.

Mox quickly wipes the tears that keeps falling as he looks at Roman. “Seth texted me and told me I needed to come down here and talk to you.” His voice cracks at the fact that Roman is hooked up to the monitors after monitors. “Why didn't’ you tell me you were dying Ro?”

Roman, with all the strength, jerks his arm away from Mox, leaving him shocked at the reaction. “What the hell do you mean ‘why didn’t I tell you I was dying?’” Mox was taken back, but then again, Roman has every right to be mad at him. He could do mad. He could do angry. “You fucking LEFT me high and dry that night and you expect me to let you know I am fucking dying?” 

His monitors was going off which brought Seth and Cesaro into the room. 

“I’m okay guys, sorry for setting off the monitors,” Roman quietly said as both Seth and Cesaro check the numbers and buttons that they were shown to turn off in case this happens. “I guess I got a bit upset….”

“It was my fault for upsetting him. I shouldn’t be here….” Mox turns to go.

“Of course, leave again like you did the last time….” Roman said that stopped Mox in his place. Both Seth and Cesaro looked at him with wide eyes and then looked over at Mox, who then turned around and faced all of them, and he had anger in his eyes.

“You know what Roman, yes, I fucked up, but do you DARE place the blame entirely on me! You were the one that picked the most remote place in the fucking town. OUR place to make the fucking drop. OUR PLACE ROMAN!”

“Mox…” Seth tries to intervene.

“No Seth! I am tired of taking the fucking blame now. It’s been THREE YEARS! Three fucking years that I have had to think about what the fuck happened. THREE YEARS of me running away from the problem that BOTH me and Roman did. Yes, I fucking screwed up, but did Roman fucking tell you that he TOLD me to to leave him there so that I could get away? Did he TELL you that I was set up to take the fall from the fucking beginning and Roman said no? Roman fucking set up that whole fucking thing so that they would be caught and the gang found out about it and it damn near cost us EVERYTHING! I LOST OUT ON THREE FUCKING YEARS BECAUSE ROMAN DIDN’T WANT ME TO LOOK BAD! BUT I ENDED UP LOOKING BAD ANYWAYS BECAUSE I STILL FUCKING LEFT HIM THERE!” Mox stood there breathing hard and fighting to keep the tears from falling. 

Roman looked at him wide eyed and breathing hard as Mox let out the secret that he didn’t tell anyone after that night. Not even Seth knew that whole thing. He stood in shock as Cesaro tries to deescalate the situation.

“Hey Mox….take a deep breath for me buddy, okay?”

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do..I don’t fucking know you,” Mox said as he stood dangerously close to his face.

Not the one to falter, Cesaro stood his ground, “That’s right, I don’t know you, but you will not make the problem worse for Roman right now. If BOTH of you,” as he looks at Roman as well, “don’t talk like mature adults, then Mox, you can leave and Roman, you can leave things undone, but I don’t want anymore screaming right now. I know that you both have a history together, but yelling isn’t gonna solve anything, so please, no more yelling at each other, time is precious as it is…”

Mox, still breathing a bit hard, looks at him dead in the face as both Seth and Roman looks on. Cesaro doesn’t move and isn’t fazed by Mox’s attitude. 

“Fine” as all Mox said as he sits down away from Roman. Cesaro looks over at Seth who nodded as he fixes Roman’s pillow to help him sit up a bit more.

“Now, if you will pardon me, Seth and I are going to fix dinner, will you be joining us Mox?”

“No, I’ll be gone soon.”

Seth goes to say something but Cesaro stops him and nods his head before they both head out the room, leaving Mox and Roman alone once again.

“I’m sorry Mox….for everything. For ever making you feel this way. For ever making you hate me. For ever making you leave me. For making you look like the coward I knew you never were. I just want to be able to die peacefully knowing that I am no longer angry at you. That I am no longer blaming you for what went down. That I will always love you, but that you would be free of me to be with someone else. I just want you to know that I do forgive you also for things that you didn’t help with either. It was both of our faults that it didn’t go down the way it should. I should have been more aware of them when the cops didn’t show up like they should have. I knew something was off, but I just wanted it to be over so we could take off with the money and be free of our past. I just want you to know that no matter what, I will always love you and only you. There was no other that could hold a candle to you. I just want you to be free to be happy.” 

Mox looks over at Roman, who is crying at the admission he just made. Mox himself was crying because no matter what, his heart belongs to Roman’s and only Roman’s.

Mox finally got up and walked over to the bedside and sat down in the chair. He slowly took Roman’s hand into his and gently caressed his thumb and knuckles. Clearing his throat, he spoke up.

“Ro, please don’t ever think this was your fault. I knew what I was getting into and I shouldn’t have blamed you for anything. You did nothing wrong but try to warn me about what was going down. I will never forgive myself for what happened to you. Instead of leaving you there, I should have stayed and helped you. I can never be happy without you Ro. I haven’t been for three years and now…” he swallows hard, “now, I am losing you again and for good this time….” He looks away and tries to catch his breath as he felt Roman squeeze his hand. He closed his eyes a bit and sniffled as he rubs his nose and eyes with his other hand.

“I love you Mox, always remember that. You have always have my heart. I just want you to be happy without-”

“NO!” Mox voiced as Roman looked startled a bit. “No! You are NOT gonna leave me this time! You need to fight this baby, please….” he croaked as he looks at Roman with those wet blue eyes. “I need to you to fight to live Ro, please….for me….”

“But Mox, I can’t….there is no cure for what I have. It would take a miracle for me to make it….”

“What do you need Ro? Tell me what you have that needs a miracle?”

Roman looks down as Mox takes his free hand and lifts up his chin to face him….”Tell me Ro….”

Roman closes his eyes as the tears falls again. He sniffles again and then opens them up to looks at Mox once again. “I need a blood transfusion”

“Okay, so I will-”

“No,”he cuts Mox off, “I need a blood transfusion of a rare blood type.”

“What type of blood?”

“I need AB- blood and there isn’t very many of that type available. I’ve been waiting for the past six months and nothing. The more the day passes, the more I am likely to die before I get my transfusion.”

Mox looks at him in shock. He needs AB- blood to live. What Roman doesn’t realize is that he is looking at the man that could possibly save his life. Mox is AB- and has never told anyone about it. He makes a plan to get tested soon and if it matches, to anonymously donate to where he doesn’t realize it is him that did it. 

This may be the sign he is looking for to make things right again, but can he? He hates needles but for Roman’s life in the balance, he will do whatever it takes to make this happen. He just has to get it started soon.

“Roman, how did this happen?”

“Well, as you know, I was shot five times,” Mox looks down when he mentioned that, Roman quickly squeezed his hand and made him look at him, “Hey, it’s okay, but don’t look away, please look at me…”

Mox does as Roman continues. “One of the bullets was lodged in my ribcage next to my heart that they couldn’t get out. They decided to leave it there because they said it was too risky to take out. After a while, the bullet moved more towards the heart to where they said that surgery is necessary but that the blood type I need is very rare to get and they put me on a waiting list in case the blood type becomes available. So far, it hasn’t.” 

Mox swallows hard listening to Roman. He knows he can’t let him die. He needs to do something now. “How...how much longer do you have Ro?” Mox was afraid of the answer but he needed to know in order to see if he can get this done quickly.

“Doctors say anywhere from two weeks to maybe six months, depending.”

“What if you get the blood transfusion?”

“IF...and that is a BIG if...my life would be expanded to years instead of months. But that requires the blood if they can find anyone that has it.”

Mox then brings up Roman’s hand and places a gentle kiss which makes Roman suck in his breath. He hasn’t felt his touch in so long that he forgot how it felt. Even with the tears falling down, he smiles for the first time since he got there and of course, them dimples that Roman misses shows up. 

“Go to sleep Ro, I will be here when you wake up, I just need to get some stuff real quick and I will be right back, okay?”

“You promise?”

Mox places his free hand on Roman’s heart, “I promise”

Roman then smiles back and gently closes his eyes. After a bit, he is in a deep sleep as Mox lets his hand go and walks out the room.

He runs into Seth and Cesaro, “Hey guys, I will be back in a bit, I need to get some things done. Roman is asleep.”

“Everything okay?” Seth asked.

“I don’t know Seth, but I hope so.” and with that, Mox walks out the door.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

“Yes sir, how can I help you?” a young nurse with pink hair asked.

“I need to donate blood, how can I go about doing that without others knowing?”

“Everything is confidential here so nothing will get out unless requested by you.”

Mox takes a deep breath, “Okay, what do I need to do? I hear you need a rare blood type and I have that blood type.”

The nurse pulls out the paperwork and hands it over to Mox. “Just need to fill these out before we go any further.”

“Got a private room that I can do this?”

The nurse stood up and opens the nurse's station door. “Right this way sir.” Mox follows her into the room and begins the paperwork and what could save Roman’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna leave this here!


	4. The promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments! I hope y'all are enjoying the ride so far!

Mox finished filling out the paperwork that was required for him to do the procedure. They took his blood sample to make sure that not only does it match the blood type that Roman needs to make it, but they also have to test it to make sure that it passes all the blood tests that are run through. The results would take about 48 hours and once the results come back and is clean to go, Mox will then hook up into a room with a wall divider with Roman on the other side so the transfusion will take place. 

There is one slight problem though.

How it’s gonna work considering Roman is gonna want Mox with him. He may just have to break down and tell Seth and Cesaro what is going on and to help him keep this a secret….for now.

Roman also knows that Mox doesn’t like needles, but he was always there when he needed his shots. He just isn’t sure how this will work now that he has come back to see him. Even though it was only for a week, he looks to be staying a bit longer than that. He needs to call Sami and Taker to let them know the situation and what he is doing. He knows he will be missing a couple of paychecks, but he has enough stashed away in case something comes up…..like now.

Mox walks out of the doctor’s office after making the appointment for end of the week so that his results would be cleared for what needs to be done. He takes out his phone as he climbs into his truck. He checks and sees a text from Seth saying that Roman is still sleeping but doing well considering things that transpired earlier. Mox sent a quick text back telling him thanks for the update and that he will be by to see Roman again for a bit. 

He then looked for Sami’s number and hit send. It rand twice before he answered.

_ “Hey Mox! Glad to hear from you you fucker! I am assuming you made it okay?” _

“Yes fucktard, I did! On a serious note, I did make it okay but it looks as if I am staying a bit longer than a week. Something came up and it can’t be done in a week. You think Taker will be okay with just you, Daniel and Buddy doing the project until I get back?”

_ “I don't think it would be a problem. Taker postponed it for the week until you got back, but I will let him know that you will be at least another week and that you gave the okay to start it without you.” _

“Thanks bro. Just some things came up that needs my attention and I need to make sure that everything goes through smoothly.”

_ “What’s going on Mox? Is everything okay? Is Roman okay?”  _

Mox hums as he spoke, “Yeah man. Don’t worry about it. I am okay and Roman is doing okay as well, just something I need to do and help with is all. Nothing illegal or anything like that. Thanks for asking though.”

_ “Let me know if you need anything Mox. We got your back if you get into any kind of trouble. Just say the word and we will be there.” _

Mox didn’t trust hardly anyone, but Sami proved himself over the past year and has helped him when he needed it. Sami was pretty much a straight shooter so he knew he meant what he said. Still, it gave Mox a funny feeling because the only person he ever trusted was Roman with Seth being a close second. Sami certainly rounded up the top three for him. He was really grateful and humble for his friendship. 

“Thanks Sami. Only time will tell, but I will certainly ring you if I need anything. Just keep your eye on the other two assholes and keep them in line.” He chuckled as he heard Sami laugh at that. “I gotta go though,” he said as he looks at his watch, “I gotta check on Roman and then eat something. I am fucking tired as hell.”

_ “Okay bro, let me know again if you need anything and I will let Taker know what’s going on, okay?” _

“Okay, thanks man, talk to you later, okay?”

_ “Later Mox, take care of yourself and call me in a couple of days.” _

“Will do, bye” and he hung up the phone as he sits in his truck and takes a deep breath. A lot has happened in just a few short hours he’s been back. He leans his head on the steering wheel and slowly lets the tears fall that he’s been holding back since he saw Roman. As much as he hates to admit it, he can’t stay angry at him, he can’t lose him again….not like this. If anything, he feels this could be the second chance that he has been waiting for. He knows that if he saves his life then he knows that ‘it’s blood that runs through his vein trying them together forever’.

He smiles as he wipes the tears from his face. He fixes himself up a bit before heading over to see Roman again before he heads to bed at a nearby hotel. He just wants to let him know that he will be back to see him tomorrow, god willing.

Mox starts up the truck and heads back to where he heart truly lies with. He just wants to see that he is still hear with him and that in his heart, everything will be okay.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mox walks up the the door after stopping for a quick dinner. He already told Cesaro he wasn’t gonna be there when they ate so he got fast food just in case. His plan is to visit with Roman for about an hour and then head to the hotel and eat and crash. It has been a long day full with emotions. He is not only emotionally drained, but mentally and physically as well. Roman’s news really hit home for him. Not knowing that he could die at any time without letting him know is what hurts the most. He is just thankful that Seth had the mind to tell him, no, MAKE him come home to see Roman at least once before he dies, (not if he can help it). He just truly hopes he isn’t too late to save the one man that means the world to him and that saved HIM. 

He quickly knocks before Seth opens the door. 

“Hey Mox, come on in.” he said as he side stepped for Mox to come in. “”Roman just woke up and Cesaro is getting his situated for dinner in a few minutes. You sure you don’t want to join us?”

“Nah Seth, thank you for the offer though. I just grabbed some dinner before I came over here to see how Roman was doing. Was gonna visit for a bit before I headed to a hotel nearby to crash.”

“Jonathan Ambrose Moxley!” Seth yelled which took Mox by surprised. Mox has only ever heard Seth speak his full name twice, well, three times now, so he knew he was serious when he saw the look on Seth’s face. 

“You are NOT gonna sleep in some nearby fleabag hotel when we have a room already ready for you. Your ass is not gonna leave this house until at least tomorrow. We have dinner ready which me and Cesaro spent HOURS making your favorite meal because that is what Roman wanted!” 

If you could have seen the look on Mox’s face when his jaw hit the floor, you would have needed a forklift to lift it up after Seth read him the riot act. He knew he wasn’t playing around when he got like this. 

Mox then looks down as Seth’s got closer. He lifts his chin up and has Mox’s blue eyes looking at Seth’s brown ones. They were sad, “I just thought it would be easier for ya’ll is all…..”

“What would be easier,” Seth softly said, “Is for you to be in a room next to Roman. He’s been asking if we can get the room ready since you have been back so we have not only gotten dinner ready, but we got a room ready. He needs you Mox, don’t leave him now that you are here for a bit.”

“I am scared Seth, I am scared he isn’t gonna make it if he doesn’t get the blood transfusion he needs. I am scared that my help will be too late….”

Seth looks at Mox with one brow raised, “What do you mean that your help may be too late? What are you talking about?” he asked in confusion.

Mox sniffs as he tries to wipe the tears that were threatening to fall again. He knew he needed to tell Seth what he was doing today, and he figured he owes him that much.

“Roman told me that he needed a rare blood type, AB-, and Seth, I went to the doctor to get the blood work done….

“Mox? Are you saying what I think you are saying?”

“I don’t know Seth, but truth be known to you for now is that I am AB-.....I have the type of blood that will save his life if everything clears in 48 hours.”

Seth’s eyes get big at the news. Mox has the blood that could save his best friend. That could save Roman’s life. That could save Mox’s soulmate. “WHAT? Mox, are you serious?”

“I am Seth. I went and had blood work done today. I have to wait 48 hours to make sure that everything is cleared and if all goes well, The transfusion will start as early as the next day after. 

“Oh my God, Mox….” Seth didn’t know what to think. His mind was going in circle at the news. He has the chance to save Roman, but at what cost?”

“The only problem is, other than that I hate needles,” which earned a funny laugh from Seth, “is that I know Roman is gonna want me in the room with him and I don’t want him to know that it’s my blood that will save him.”

Seth was even more confused, “Wait, why not Mox?”

“Because, I don’t want him to think I did this out of pity, or that he feels that I owe him for leaving him three years ago to take the fall. I just want to save him because I love him Seth, and I don’t want him to die. So please, will you be there for him while I do this?” 

Seth, still in shock over what Mox just told him, tries to think of how to help him. “Mox….”

“Please Seth? I don’t trust anyone else to be with him except you.”

“Not even Cesaro?”

“You know what I mean Seth, we three go back to high school days. Please, I don’t beg, but I am begging now, please be with him when I do the transfusion?”

“How are we gonna tell him that you can’t be in the room with him?”

“I was thinking about that on the way here and the only answer I have is that I am scared to death of needles and that I can’t bear to see him get poked and prodded for the blood. That I would be outside the door the whole time, which is semi true since I will be on the other side of the wall divider listening. I don’t want him to know it’s me on the other side Seth, promise me that you won’t say anything to him, please?”

Seth looking at how vulnerable Mox is for the first time since he’s met him that his heart was shattering at the fact that Mox is so scared to tell Roman who’s saving his life and having to keep the secret from Roman. 

“I promise Mox, I hope you do tell him but I won’t say anything to him.” Then after Seth spoke of his promise, Mox hugs Seth which took him by surprise. Mox is not a hugger by no means. He slowly puts his arms around Mox, “It will be okay Mox, Roman will pull through this…”

“He has too Seth, I can’t lose him….not again….” and for the first time since he broke down at home at the news of Roman dying, Mox breakes down in Seth’s arms with Seth’s fighting back his own tears.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

“I wonder where Mox is” asked Roman as Cesaro finishes cleaning up after Roman took a bath. Roman felt well enough to take a quick bath rather than a sponge bath again. He felt dirty and needed to be properly cleaned. So Cesaro prepared his bath in his bathroom and gently guided him to the tub and turned around until Roman got in. After a good 30 minutes, Roman called for Cesaro to help him get dried off and put on clean pajamas before walking slowly back to the freshly changed sheets on his bed.

“He said he has a couple of errands to run earlier so he should be back at any time.”

Roman smiles weakly as Cesaro tucks him in and fluffs his pillows to make him comfortable. “Dinner should be ready soon.”

“Thanks ‘Saro, I appreciate it.”

Cesaro smiles at the nickname and chuckles a bit. “No problem Roman, I’ll be back with your plate of food.”

Roman nods as Cesaro turns to head out the room, upon opening the door, he sees Mox getting ready to knock. “Come on in Mox, Roman just got done cleaning up and I will bringing dinner up in a few moments, so get comfy, okay?”

Mox nods as Cesaro leaves as Mox walks in, which Roman’s face lights up.

How much he’s missed that smile.

“Hi Mox”

“Hi Roman” he answered as he walks over to the chair by his bed and sits in it. He gently grabs Roman’s hand into his and looks up at Roman and both smile. 

He just knew that Roman would be okay soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Hope you enjoy!


	5. The Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the interest so far! We are getting into the nitty gritty now! Hang on!

_ 48 Hours Later: _

Mox sat in the waiting room after receiving the call that his test results are in for the blood work. Luckily Roman was asleep when he got the call as he was sitting in the chair next to him. After getting the call, he asked Cesaro and Seth to watch him while he gets this all done. He told them to tell him that he was getting some stuff for dinner, (which he wasn’t but now he knew he had to get something from the store so his cover doesn’t get blown open), and that he was also going to check out the old neighborhood for a bit.

He did drive by the old neighborhood on his way to the office, (he took the long way around, but that was just how Mox was, nervous as hell and needed to gather his wits first), and smiled at the park that him, Seth and Roman played basketball at for the summer days as well as the pool that has now changed into a semi waterpark for the kids and adults alike. 

As a matter of fact, Mox pulled over for a moment and watched for a bit. He played how the three amigos were always together during their high school days….

And how Mox and Roman shared their first kiss at that park one night when them two played HORSE and the winner got to chose what the other had to do. Mox won of course, and told Roman that he wanted to kiss him. Roman didn’t wait and did exactly that.

And they were together...until that fateful night when he left, no, when Roman TOLD him to leave him behind when the deal went sour. 

It was the one time he should have told Roman that he was staying and they would have dealt with this together. 

Instead, he left like the coward he was and now look at where Roman is at. Because of him, he is dying unless his test results come back good and he can save his life.

Just like Roman saved his that night.

Mox shakes his head, wipes the tears that was falling down his cheeks, gets back into the truck and heads to the office to await his chance.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

“Jonathan Moxley?” a nurse asked as she looks at the paperwork.

“Yes ma’am? That is me!” he said nervously as he tries to quit biting his nails.

“The doctor will see you now, will you come with me?” she replies as she held the door open.

Mox nods as he gets up and follows the nurse down the hall to the second door on the right.

“Is...is everything okay?” Mox was nervous as hell with his right leg shaking as he sat down in a chair next to the small table with the computer.

“Dr. Howard will be in in just a few moments to talk to you about you results, all I can say is that he needs to speak to you about what you need to do next”, she winks as she shuts the door. 

It dawned on Mox what she just said too. Did...is he...is his results good? Mox didn’t want to get his hopes up but that sounds like everything was a go.

He breaks out of his thoughts when he hears the door open and the doctor walks in with the clipboard. “Jonathan Moxley? I’m Dr. Howard”.

“Yes sir, that’s me, but please call me Mox. Jonathan makes me sound to mature…” he tries to chuckles as the doctor smiles to help ease the nervous tension in the room. 

“Duly noted Mox..” Dr. Howard chuckles as he grabs the seat beside him and sits in front of Mox reading over the results.

“Sorry that this took so long. We wanted to test for everything to make sure that everything is clean and clear of anything that can cause any problems. Blood transfusion is very high risk and anything can go wrong so we wanted to rule out any type of diseases or sickness that you may have had.”

Mox nervously nods as he listens to what he is saying. 

“It says here that you had the chickenpox at age 4 and you had surgery on your elbow recently, correct?”

“Yes doctor. I caught the chickenpox from a preschool I went to and I tore a muscle in my elbow at work last year. Is that gonna be a problem?” He didn’t want to hear any bad news that could prevent him from helping Roman in anyway.

“Just taking necessary precautions right now. Your results all came back normal and every thing is on track. Just a couple of things that needed to be cleared before we proceed. How is the elbow by the way? I see that you still have a bandaid on it.”

“My surgeon told me that I needed to keep it covered when I am out and about so that it doesn’t get infected. It almost killed me so I’ve been following doctor’s orders to keep it covered at all times except when I am at home. Is this gonna stop me from helping Roman?”

Sensing Mox’s tension and irritation, Dr. Howard smiles to help him calm down. “No worries Mox, you are gonna be fine, just making sure that everything is good. Everything seems to be on the go and we can start the procedure in two days at 6 am. Is that doable for you?”

“Why can’t it be tomorrow morning?” Mox just wanted to get this done and over with. He wants to see Roman get better without having to wait another day. “I was told it would be the next day once I got my results.”

“Usually that is how it works, but with Roman’s condition, we have to be extremely cautious. Roman needs to be notified and prepared. He can’t have anything to eat or drink after tonight and with it being on short notice, I want him to be able to eat one good meal before he checks in the hospital tomorrow afternoon when he starts on the no food, no drink diet for the next day. He will only be able to suck on ice cubes until midnight tomorrow night. When you come in the next day, it will be at 5am that you will need to be prepped and prepared for, so that no eating and no drinking will apply to you as well. It will be the only way this will work. Do you understand?”

This was a lot to take in, but for Roman, he will do what it takes to make sure he makes it. “Yes sir, I understand. Roman won’t know it was me, right?”

“Not unless you tell us it’s okay for us to tell him who is donor is, otherwise, it is up to you to tell him.”

“How long will this procedure last?”

“Anywhere from 6 to 24 hours depending on how well the transfusion goes. He’s in a pretty bad state right now so I will say it could take about 12 hours to complete. We will be monitoring both of ya’ll throughout the whole time and make sure that neither one of you goes into shock or worse, in a coma. So I need to make absolutely sure that you are 100% sure you want to do this. Once we start, we cannot stop the process as it can kill him if we do. We need to make sure all our ducks are in a row.”

Before Mox could answer, his phone pings signaling he has a message. He picks it up as he is listening to Dr. Howard and sees who it's from. 

His heart drops. It’s from Seth.

_ Roman is getting worse Mox. Please tell me we are doing the transfusion and soon. He isn’t keeping food down and is barely drinking anything. Tell me something. _

Mox’s eyes starts to brim with tears as the doctor looks on, confused. “Mox?”

“Yes doctor, I am 120% sure I want to do this. Uh...Roman isn’t doing so good and is taking the turn for the worse. Are we sure we have to wait an extra day? What if he doesn’t make it then?”

“Not to intrude but is that what the message is about?”

Yes it is, should I put him on the speaker phone, he’s been taking care of him so he can tell you….please….please, save him….save Roman….” he begs as he fights back the tears at the thought of losing his best friend, his lover…..his soulmate.

“Yes, we should. I need to know his state so we can preceed more.”

Mox shakiling press for Seth’s number and puts it on speaker phone. Seth picks up on the second ring.

_ “Mox? Are you there?” _

“Ye..Yeah Seth, you’re on speaker phone with the doctor. Are you alone?”

_ “Yeah...yeah I am….I am in the living room while Cesaro keeps Roman comfortable. Mox, he isn’t doing so good right now. I am scared he won’t make it much longer.” _

“Seth, this is Dr, Howard. I will be overseeing the transfusion that is being set up. We were gonna do it in two days, but it sounds like we don’t have a lot of time so I am gonna need your help, okay?”

_ “Okay...what do I need to do Doctor? Please tell me what to do..” _

Mox damn near loses it at the sound of Seth’s voice that was moments away from breaking. He is trying to fight back his own tears because he knows he is close to losing Roman right now.

“Seth, I need you and Cesaro I take it, to get him as comfortable as possible. I am sending an ambulance to your house to load him up and bring him to the hospital. We need to get him stabilized so that we can get this transfusion started as soon as possible. If I can get him to where he is stabilized tonight, we will start the transfusion tomorrow morning. Can you do that for me?”

_ “I can certainly do that doctor. Please, we can’t lose him, not like this….” _

“I am gonna do my best to make sure that we save Roman as much as we can. The rest falls on him. On his will to live. So we need to get him here so we can get him hooked up and get started. I am gonna call right now to get him, talk to Mox and we will go from there, okay?”

_ “Okay...thank you doctor, we will do everything we can to make sure this all goes well.” _

“Alright, here’s Mox.” Doctor Howard turns to Mox, who is seconds away from losing it, “Hey, it’s gonna be okay, we will make sure that we do everything in our power to save him. I will need you to talk to him a bit when he gets here. Hearing your voice will help him settle down and to be calm while we get everything ready. Can you do that for me? For Roman?”

Mox nods as he tries to compose himself. 

Doctor Howards pats Mox on the shoulder as he gets up and grabs the phone to make the call to get Roman picked up. Meanwhile, Mox took Seth off the speaker phone and held it up to his ear. 

“What happened Seth? Roman was doing good when I left this morning. He was sleeping pretty peacefully.”

_ “I don’t know Mox, one minute we were talking about all of us going fishing and boating when he got better and the next minute he rolled his eyes in the back and passed out. It freaked us out which is why I texted you. I am so afraid we are gonna lose him Mox!” _

The utter devastation in Seth’s voice is what finally got to Mox. He let out this awful sob to where the Doctor, who was still on the phone in the room, told them to hurry up and then went to Mox before he hit the floor. Mox looks up at doc with those tears in his eyes. “Please help me save him, I can’t lose him doc! I just can’t lose him!”

“We are gonna do everything we can to save him. I got the ambulance on the way to pick him up right now. We need to get you ready and set up for when he gets here.”

Mox puts the phone up to his ear, “Se..seth, they are coming for him. I will...will be here waiting for him….”

_ “We will be there with him. See you in a bit”. _

Seth hangs up as Mox is led to the chair again. “We will do what we can Mox. Trust us when I say we will do EVERYTHING we can to save him.”

Mox nods as he says a silent prayer to save the one man he truly loves.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

“We got him hooked up and sedated right now. We need to get his vital signs up or we can’t do the procedure. Mox, please talk to him and let him know you are there with him.”

The nurse, a young burnette named Bayley, was finishing up with the last IV in Roman’s hand. When he showed up a bit earlier, he was almost unresponsive so the team worked fast to get him stabilized to where they can get him to respond to the meds. He is in a medicated coma to get everything under control.

Mox, who waited until Bayley was done on one side, walked up and gently grabbed his hand and brought it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. He then gently removed strands of hair out of Roman’s face and leans over to place a kiss on his forehead before placing his forehead on his. 

“Please fight this Roman. Don’t leave me again. I am so sorry that I left you when you needed me the most. I will never forgive myself for you being in this situation. I need you to stay with me baby. I need you more than you will ever know. Fight baby...fight to live, for you….for me…..please. I can’t lose you again….I know I don’t deserve you or your love, but I promise that I will not leave you again. I will do everything I can to make sure that you make it through. I am gonna save you baby….whatever it takes to see those beautiful brown eyes and that smile again. Just don’t leave me…..I am so sorry…..I love you Roman….I love you.” Mox then lays his head softly on Roman’s chest and cries.

Bayley, who was fighting back the tears herself, looks at the monitors and sees that it is going back to normal, as if Roman is listening to Mox. She quickly wipes her tears as she leaves Mox alone with Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya in the next chapter! :)


	6. The Transfusion Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall are still on the ride here!

About four hours later, Roman was finally stabilized enough to be prepped for the transfusion. Mox did his best to keep not only himself calm, but to keep Roman calmed as well. Seth and Cesaro showed up about an hour ago to help get Mox prepped for the procedure.Even though he isn’t set up to be ready for another few hours, they wanted Mox to be mentally and physically ready to get set up in the same room as Roman. Dr. Howard told them that they will keep Roman sedated so that everything will run smoothly. Mox already knew that Dr. Howard was breaking a couple of rules regarding this whole set up since Roman was in dire need sooner than than they had anticipated. Usually they want the recipient to be awake and aware, but in Roman’s case, they need to keep him calm and relax so that they can go the way it is planned to go. 

After the doctor went over some last minute rules, Mox bent over and gave Roman one last kiss before heading into a separate room to be monitored and prepped himself. Since he didn’t have a chance to eat or drink anything, they were able to go ahead and get him ready. 

“Make sure you take your shirt and shoes off. Everything else can stay on since you aren’t technically a patient. We will use your left arm since your right arm is the one that had surgery on it. You will be hooked up on a blood pressure monitor as well as a heart and oxygen monitor so we can make sure that everything is running smoothly like it should. As you know, the procedure will take about 10-12 hours to complete at which time you will be able to use the bathroom or eat/drink anything, is that clear?” Dr. Howard asked as he checks Mox’s paper one last time. 

“So can I go to the bathroom now before ya’ll all hook me up then? And to answer your question, I understand everything you have told me.” Mox said as he takes off the required clothes and shoes and sets them on the chair next to the bed. 

Dr. Howard smiles softly as he sees Mox folding his shirt and placing his shoes where they go. “Yes, go ahead and take care of your business and when you are done, Bayley and Dana will get you hooked up while Sasha and Naomi gets Roman prepped as well. In about two hours from now, we will have you both in the same room with a room divider so that if Roman does somehow wakes up, he can’t see who it is.”

Mox nods as he quickly heads to the restroom to take care of his business. He knows he is in for a long day and possibly night, but he doesn’t care, it will all be worth it if it means he gets to save Roman from death. 

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, Seth and Cesaro do whatever they can to help the nurses keep Roman on the up and up while they get him prepped. He still hadn’t woken up since he passed out home before dinner. Seth was beside himself and Cesaro trying to help him stay calm. Cesaro knew how much Roman meant Seth, he told him about their time growing up and how both Mox and Roman became more than friends. Cesaro will never admit it to Seth, but a part of him was a little jealous of their closeness as he used to be that way with his long time friend from high school. Seth even admitted he had a little thing for Roman that never came to fruition because he knew how much he loved Mox and would never get in the way of that. Then he started dating a sweet guy named Pete for about a year before he headed back to England and then dated HHH for a while until he caught him cheating on him with some guy named Finn. 

Cesaro and Seth met about a month after they broke up and been close since then, efven though its been about two months. Cesaro met Roman about a week after him and Seth got together and have been friends since then. 

“I can’t lose him ‘Saro. I can’t lose my best friend. And Mox won’t make it if Roman doesn’t. I can’t lose them both.” Seth’s voice breaks as he watches Naomi and Sasha finish hooking Roman up to another IV and the transfusion line. 

Cesaro turns him around and holds his face to his. “Hey, baby, everything will be okay. You gotta keep positive thoughts that things are gonna work out the way it’s planned to. I know Roman will pull through but you have to keep believing that he will make it. Mox seems to know that he will as well so we have to promise that we will help Mox with Roman. Just talk to him while they are finishing up. It’s gonna be a long night and I know Roman will want to hear Mox’s voice as well.”

Seth’s sniffles as he listens to his boyfriend’s words of encouragement. “How do we do that with Mox in the other room?” he whispers so that Roman doesn’t hear him. Roman is gonna know that he isn’t in the room with us.”

“Do you have a recording of Mox’s voice somewhere on your phone that he can hear? Like a video or something?”

Seth thinks as he takes his phone out and looks at his videos and notices he has quite a few of them together. “Seems like I do, but mostly with both of them in there.”

“Keep looking a bit and I’ll see if I can call Mox real quick and maybe make a recording of him talking to Roman to play.”

“Not a bad idea, think the doctor will let us do that?”

“I think so, I can get him if you want to!” said the blue haired nurse named Sasha.

Both look at her with their brows raised and eyes a bit wide. “Couldn't help overhearing that you may need some help.”

“I...I..yes, if that is possible…” Seth managed to find his voice a bit after hearing what Sasha was saying. 

“No problem! Let me see what I can do, okay? Naomi here will finish up with the fine line to his arm and then we will be set for whenever it goes.”

Seth and Cesaro both smile and nod as Sasha heads out the door to see if she can help them both out.

“I hope we can do this babe...Roman needs a miracle right now.”

Cesaro leans over and hugs Seth and softly whispers, “And a miracle he will get. Trust me on that….”

Seth wraps his arms around him and hugs him back and silently thanks God for bringing him into his life. “Thank you for always supporting me…..”

“You’re welcome.” He then looks at Seth and gently wipes Seth’s tears, “Now, let’s see what videos you have while we wait.”

Seth’s chuckles a bit as they both look through the videos to see which ones they can play for Roman as they wait on some new stuff from Mox.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seth managed to get a few new videos containing Mox talking to Roman per Sasha. He managed to thank her for helping to get them for Roman. She said that thanks were not needed but to see Roman pull through will be thankful enough. 

“Hey big man...Mox here has a few words he wants to tell you before you go in for your transfusion.” He puts the phone next to Roman’s head to get them ready. “You know how he hates needles but he wanted to try and be here for you. Hope you can hear him for a bit as I am not sure how long Mox will stay in here. He always hated seeing you in pain, so he just wanted you to be brave and to know that he will always be there for you no matter what.”

Seth then pushes play and the steps back. 

_ Hey Roman...hey baby. I wanted to let you know that I am here with you. I need you to pull through for me so that we can talk and start over again. I can’t lose you Ro...I just can’t. I need you to pull through for me. I know it’s a lot to ask, but I need you to pull through. I love you so much that the thought of losing you is killing me. Please baby, know that I will not go anywhere and that I will be right here when you wake those beautiful brown eyes again. _

Seth’s eyes started tearing up as he listens to Mox’s words. Cesaro fighting back the emotions himself as the two nurses stand by with tissues of their own. 

_ I went by the old neighborhood yesterday. I saw that my house is now some sort of duplex but that your old house is still there and you know what? It’s for sale too. I have thought of calling the realtor to see how much they wanted for it. I think I could use a house here, don’t you? Maybe rent it out or something if you don’t want to move in there. I can remember…. _

“Did Mox say he wanted to buy Roman’s old house?” Seth whispers to Cesaro. “I thought that house was off the market?” He was confused because the last he knew, Roman’s house was still on the market as of six months ago and knew the realtor was having a hard time selling it. 

“Sounds like it.” Cesaro was behind Seth with is head on his should and arms around his waist. “Maybe he wanted to get the place for him and Roman, maybe?”

_ ….the yard in the back has a new fence and a new shed. Looks like we can make a dude den if we wanted to! Maybe have a BBQ pit put in and maybe a nice pool. Looks to be perfect for us if you want. I mean, we can even redo your bedroom….man those were the days…. _

“Looks like that is what he is planning. Wonder why he never said anything?”

“Maybe because with Roman passing out, probably wasn’t on his mind.”

“True, but if he really is staying, I really hope they make it this time. I hope he is because these two deserve their happiness together.”

“Don’t worry Seth, I haven’t known Mox long but he seems to know what he is doing. He seems to want this to work and I, as you, want to see them happy as well.”

Seth smiles at his words….deep down, he knows he is right, plus, he gets his friend back after three years.

_...I know what you’re thinking, ‘Mox, quit thinking you can do it all”..but baby, you know I can! I love you so much baby. Please, come home to me. I will be right here when you wake up….just remember that I am here and that I will do whatever I can to make sure you get better, okay? _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Okay Mox, we will be starting the transfusion in about 10 minutes, so if there is anything you need to do, now is the time to do it.” The doctor was making some last minute round before the procedure starts. He knows that Mox has been nervous for the past two hours and he needs to make sure that he is calmed enough to get hooked up to a heart monitor. 

“I..I think I am okay. I just want this to be over with, but want to make sure that Roman will be okay as well.” he has been nervously tapping his neck as well as shaking his leg. 

“We can give you a mild sedative to calm you down so that we can get started. Would that help?”

As much as he is against pills, this might not be a bad idea. “Yeah, just a small dose, I don’t want to be completely out, but just long enough to at least see Roman when he gets his first small dose of my blood in his veins.”

“We can do that….just look at the mirror on the wall over there, “ he sees the doctor pointing to a corner with a mirror attached to it. He can see Roman laying there peacefully asleep which makes him smile. “You can see just when your blood will hit his arm and then it will be on from there.”

“Thank you Dr. Howard. Thank you so much….” fighting back the tears as he sees Roman along with Seth and Cesaro watching over him.

“No Mox, thank YOU for saving his life. Not everyone can do this so I commend you in every way.”

Mox smiles tirely. Small victory.

“You ready? Cause as soon as I turn on this machine here, it will start.”

“I’m ready doc.”

Dr. Howard nods and turns the machine that will take his blood and pass it to Roman. He looks down and sees the line go from clear to red in seconds and watches it go all the way to Roman’s arm in the mirror and a tear slowly makes his way down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have a safe weekend!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a start for my two or three chapter...maybe more depending on how well received it gets. Let me know!


End file.
